unit one
by the sympathetic assasin
Summary: One story about the adventures of the presidential unit one a top secret unit that goes in when the job is nasty and needs discretion by the way the prologue and first two chapters are bundled together as i had no time to edit--ENJOY--


UNIT ONE the final regiment

a fictonal story by colin barrie a.k.a. sympathetic assasin

---prolouge---

the first thing the guard noticed was that the prisoner was smiling, smiling like there was no tomorow which in his case was relavently true this prisoner was sentenced to death and his sentence would be carried out in under 30 mins. this man the guard thought must be insane-- but as the prisoner smiled there wasent a hint of insanity in his eyes his eyes were those of a soldier, a soldier that was intent on completing a mission and that was the last thing that guard thought before he heard the alarm

---chapter one---

introuductions, breifing, and departure.

john and his unit were sitting at the table laughing, drinking easy, and haveing a couple hands of poker. his unit was special in a sense because as far as the public knew, it didnt exist. the team that surrounded him were the very best at what they did.

A/N: im putting the introductions and specialtys here so i dont have to describe them in more important parts

john--comander in cheif of his unit answered only to the president, expert in tactics if you needed something done. he was your man.

shane-- second in comand, supervises the rest of the unit answers to john. shane specilises in weapons, all weapons expect to lose if your thrown in any kind of sparring match. always knows more than he says.

julie--third officer only female in the unit, dont take her looks as all she is, she is a pyrotechnics expert and hand to hand combat was also well versed in both interrogation methods (legal or otherwise) and used such methods quite frequently.

mike--fourth officer had been a platoon comander before being recruited into this unit, excelent soldier gives respect when it is earned, however that is not as easy to get from him as you might think. totally loyal to the unit and respect john imensly. will complete just about any task set to him.

janus--fifth and final officer was "liberated" from a asylum after proving a unusual ability, he can snatch bodies and controll them fron large distances direct eye contact is required for inital controll however once in controll he can be anywhere within a 200 kilometer radius and maintain controll.

four hands later the pot grew and no one was really winning, they were betting but the hands were crappy and janus, haveing assured the others who didnt quite believe him that he wasent controlling the game, put on sunglasses making it impossible to prove him wrong. the phone rang-- the red one that onley rang when they were needed.

john answered "good evening sir, how may we be of assistance"

the president answered-- situation delta i need you and your team to meet me at the designated safe house in 30 mins--

john answered --we will be there in ten sir -- and hung up.

--john to all-  
team, suit up and sober up we leave in 5 for safe house three.

they went to safe house three and had it secured, were inside with janus and mike patrolling the grounds, and waiting for about 10 minutes before the president arived.

president--- well john you are impressive, how do you manage to get here before me have a perimeter set up and have a smoke BEFORE i get here?

john--- we all have our secrets sir but if yoou must know my team is the best so we outdo each other by more or less practicing constantly

president--- well john it seems to work for you.

john-- pleasentries aside sir, how can we assist you?

president--- you and your team need to catch a plane, dont worry about customs pack heavy. your contacts name is gratth and he will meet you at the local inn.

john--- time of departure?

president---three hours and john, good luck.

john--- thank you sir, do you need one of us to trail you back?

president--- no my own people are waiting outside the gate

john--- good evening then sir.

john to all--- ok team roll up and move out destination base 1

all--- aye aye sir!

base one was basicly a huge armory and stash for all sorts of "toys" (mikes term for them) that the unit used in all missions, there was one such base in every state of the us or more depending on the sise of each state. every base was meticulusly clean and the armament like the day it came out of the box,  
they did as john told them and took one case each , each case weighing in at just over 200 pounds. ok maybee john was going overboard or a little heathy paronoia(but is it paranoia if there ae people out to get ya?) anyways he liked to prepare for any situation he could.

mike---- john, are we starting a small war? he asked quite timedly

john---mike i dont know yet, all i have is a contact and a set of cordinates so we will prepare for anything we can.

mike--- ......ok since when are we kept so in th dark?

john --- not often but when we are it usually means there is a mole and people that the eagle dosent trust around.

mike--- the last time we packed this heavy i spent a month in rehab...

john--- mike wether we like it or not we have to play this by ear now we move out to hanger three for transport in 20, any other qualms you would like to express?

mike---no.

john--- good now all of you finish up.

all--- aye aye sir!

---later on about 20 mins to departure---

janus--- sarge this looks a awfull lot like a drug plane

john--- your quite right janus while you were outside the eagle told us to take the "backdoor" in to our drop point.

shane--- so this is a black op?

mike---- been a while since i done one of them.

john---- yea, its a black op and mike, enough remiscing. we can do that on the plane.

----john to all---

alright unit, load up and move out!

---all--- YES SIR!!!

julie--- sarge dont these cordinates put us in somalia?

john--- yea they do, if you want the specific location. we are going to Mogadishu, the capital of Somalia its at 2 o 04' N and 45 o 22' E. we are gettting dropped about 10 klicks outside of it.

julie--- you can do a lot with just a set of cordinates sir.

john--- i didnt get where i am by grab assing, i got here with constant vigilance, a very unique set of skills, and a healthy dose of paranoia.

julie--- i understand sir.

john--- actually i have a anouncement for all of you.

all--- what sir?

john--- this will be my last mission as your comander, after this one im out of this shit. im gonna settle down and if im lucky, have a family.

mike--- holey shit.

julie--- no way!!

shane--- your fucking jokeing right? you better be joking. i dont believe it!

janus--- really sir?

john--- yes this is my last haul with you all. after this, im climbing out of the shit.  
im nameing the new unit comander based on past experience with you all, and based off of this mission.

at this point everyone lapsed into a thoughtfull silence each wondering to themselves who john would pick and how they have been preforming latley finally they were stirred out of the silence by the pilot of the ship saying get ready to parachute in.

john--ok all we will continue this later we have three minutes before we jump.

all gave a aye aye sarge and started to put their gear on a few minutes later they got the green light to jump and nex thing the people on the ground saw was 6 things drooping from the cargo hold of a small plane a short time later they were on the ground and suiting down.

janus--- so,where do we meet this guy?

chapter two

meeting and roll out

once landed the unit climbed into their jeep though it was armoured and geared up beyond what anyone would call "normal armement" when mike asked why all the sarge said was "i like to be prepared, see those guns all over this jeep. they are all removable, and if you so wished you could carry and shoot them at whatever you want to blow a hole into" damn, thought janus he had only been with the unit for about a year and was beginning to appreciate the words over and kill more and more. julie said "sarge i know you like to be prepared, but isnt this a little much?" to reply all john said was "too much is better than too little, id rather be sitting home laughing over a beer about how much gear we brought than lying dead at the bottem of a ditch 2 feet under wishing we brought more". they drove into town and rented a room at a cheap filthy hotell, the kind of place no one asks too many questions and set up a base of sorts. once done mike said"when are we leaving to meet our contact here?" john replied" right now only take concelables." meaning only take weapons easily hid and easily drawn. they all geared up and left for the local inn and as they found out it was as janus predicted"suprise suprise" a total shitheap called the kicking stallion. all shane coould say is "hey janus, you got esp now too or something?" and janus told him the truth" i grabbed the mind of a local and saw while i had controll no biggie he didnt even feel me there". shane asked janus"isnt that kind of immoral?" janus said" morals? you have any? the people at that damn asylum didnt thats for sure shock treatment every day just to see how much i could take before i lost controll. talk to them if you want to learn about morals shane." mike made a mental note NEVER to ask janus about what those people had done to him in the name of "science". julie gave him a look that clearly said "i feel so bad now" oddly enough it was janus that broke the silence saying" cmon guys lighten up lets get a beer?" they all piled into the inn and sat down.

about a half hour after they went into the bar their contact noticed john and signalled him.

evening sir, your grath i presume? yes sir and you are?. im john and this livley crew is my team, now care to enlighten me on why im in somolia? grath looked out at the sky and said, lets have a beer and then go for a walk. after their beer and shane trying to hit on the locals failing at that mike thought john and grath went to go for their "walk" and left. shane looked over at mike and said "hes sure taking his sweet time isnt he?" and mike replied "he takes as long as he needs to, if he wanted this to be over quick he'd have returned already lets just enjoy it while it lasts."

unfortunatly for them, it didnt last long.

about a hour later they finished up and john said" ok back to base and ill explain what it is we have to do, not safe to talk here." all moved themselves back to the crummy safehouse that they set up and shane was the first to ask" so what the hell are we doing here?" mike, julie, and janus looked at john somewhat eagerly to know what it is they had been sent to do and mike just said,"presedential assasnation." this gathered the apropriate at once said "mike, what the hell,janus aww shit, julie well i couldeve guessed it'd be something like this ,shane we do what we are told to nothing more nothing less." well guys lets plan this out said mike.

a hour later they all agreed on fewer numbers to penetrate the presedential building and all others on standby incase the mission went to shit, a real possibility. they agreed that the penetration team was shane and janus, while mike julie and john would be waiting in the vehicle in case they ran into trouble. they would also be the getaway drivers and seing as they now had seperate roles. janus and shane worked on the assasination plan and mike john and julie worked on extract and getaway then they took the plans and laid them out. team one (janus and shane) and team two(julie mike and john)were just about ready to go when the shit hit the fan. the first thing they heard were the sirens, the next thing they knew the place was surrounded with police demanding a surrender or they would be taken by force. 


End file.
